vegeta_dolls_joke_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Pam
'''Summary''' '''We don't know where she came from. I... Think? All we know is this:''' '''She is THE absolute strongest character on this wiki, no holds barred. No, no matter what anyone says, Pam is the strongest. However, unlike most "OP" characters, who fight for the fun of it, Pam is... Actually a kind and merciful being, and is always willing to lend a helping hand to those who are being bullied or having unfair fights. All victories against Pam are her just letting the "victor" "win" because she wants to be nice. ''' '''She actually became part of the alliance not out of self defense or a desire for personal protection, but because she wanted to make some friends. ''' '''Powers and stats''' '''Tier: None. She broke the concept of tiers by existing. ''' '''Name: Omega Susan, Phyllis the Unconquerable , FUCK, Indomitable Pam, Pam, The Existence eater, Ruin, Pam, who death forgot (and even if he did, its still no use). HOPELESSNESS. LOOK OUT ITS PAM. ''' '''Origin. Older than.... anything and nothing. she existed before the time before there was nothing and beyond that. She has always existed, to put it simply.''' '''Gender: Female (maybe?)''' '''Age: Unknowable. At least before the time before there was time''' '''Classification: Omniverse destroyer, loving parent''' '''Powers: CAN THOU SUPERCOMPUTER HANDLE THAT MANY WORDS? '''There is no upper limit to her strength and capability for asskicking. '''To put it simply, she can do anything she wants with no limits. However, She does prefer to limit herself a little bit, because its unfair. Any victory against her is just her holding back. However, Pam DOES have one noticeable power that she uses all the time. In fact, its her main skill. It is described as "Meta Combat". No matter how abstract or omnipotent the entity is, Pam can fight them with physical attacks and manage to harm and even kill them. Pam has two forms. Regular pam and "Anime pam". Both forms are nearly impossible to describe, power wise, and all we know is that Anime Pam is stronger than normal pam by an impossibly vast margin. Funny enough, these are not "powers". These are perfectly natural things for her to do. ''' '''Attack potency: Can one shot all of JBW.''' '''Speed: Can move fast enough to exist in every single point in space and time without even thinking. And can also do the same OUTSIDE of space and time.''' '''Lifting strength: Unknowable.''' '''Striking strength: One shotted The Paradox before proceeding to beat the shit out of it. She was the reason it was vulnerable. / negative infinity shotted every character on this wiki at once expect Dumplin because he's her husband. And her daughter because killing your offspring is fucked up.''' '''Durability: Cant even be scratched. Seriously, she withstood everyone's strongest attacks at the same time, and did not even flinch or blink. ''' '''Stamina: Can do anything for as long as she wants and beyond''' '''Range: Unfathomable/ So large that putting it into words would melt all of the computer processors in the world and beyond into sludge.''' '''Standard equipment: Usually carries around an axe and freeze gun. not that she needs them, she uses them because its funny and she likes them''' '''Intelligence: She knows all, and SEES all. Honestly, all of her attributes cant be put into words save for the next one''' '''Weaknesses: Loves her family, and they can be used against her. Actually, hurting anyone she loves is bound to hurt her on an emotional level. ''' '''Power Level: Infinity x Infinity divided by zero multiplied by infinity x 0 squared. Repeat until your computer gives up. Great, now you've gotten to the one one infiniteth of a fraction of Pams strength.''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asskicking.''' '''key: Normal, holding back Pam / Full power Pam (aka Anime Pam)''' '''Others''' '''Victories: ''' '''Flan chan composite (sometimes your arms are too short to box with god)''' '''Aaron (killed himself)''' '''Locomotive (strait up bitch slapped him into nonexistence. seriously, he's not even in pictures)''' '''Nothing (the non being that no one can beat. that no one is Pam)''' '''Logan Paul. This goes without saying.''' '''HOSTLESS. He thought he was inside of her. She was inside of him. And she was going in dry. Also, she's called HOPELESSNESS. You don't fuck around with that name.''' '''Swap King can't take her "powers". A "power" implies this isn't a natural skill or ability. All of pams skills are perfectly natural for her to preform.''' '''Drank Daniels Kool Aid. Thought "meh, i've tasted better things".''' '''Soloed TOPCOJBW to prove herself worthy of joining them after she unleashed a fraction of her power.''' '''Took over the nothingness beyond everything just to anger YZX. Then she kicked his ass.''' '''Punched The Black Devil so hard they were reduced to a fraction of their power.''' '''The Evil Itself is no match for the power of love and understanding.''' '''HATE got his eldritch ass kicked by the pamster''' '''Sat on Chair-San when she felt like taking a nap. She didn't need to, she just felt like it.''' '''The Emerald Emperor is now the Emerald Corpse-Emperor.''' '''Sher full power (Anime Pam) has beaten the shit out of Satan. The Crimson Khorne version.''' '''The Spectral Destroyers are no match for Pam's specs.''' '''Pam plays Aurum like a toy for her daughter, but later thrown in the trash.''' '''Everyone who has said they've beaten her. YOUR SHITTY PHOTOSHOP AND BOASTS ARE NO MATCH FOR PAM.''' '''It would take too long to write this because you KNOW she's solo'd your verse.''' '''Ironically, all of these victories were in self defense or a result of the opponent killing themselves rather than face her.''' '''the list goes on and on''' '''Losses: Lost to her daughter in a training match. Her daughter is a powerful being, though. In a sense, they're not equal in power, but one can't surpass the other. Logic needs to be thrown out a fucking window here.''' '''[https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65354 Chuck Norris (Meme Edition)] ([[The Real World (Verse)|The Real World]]) [[Chuck Norris (Meme Edition)|Chuck Norris (Meme Edition)'s profile]]. Pam proceeded to dust herself off, and said it was boring.''' '''Facts''' '''The Final Pam is the protagonist of JBW. She is the Chosen One. She choose herself. Chose for what? Kicking the ass of all evil.''' '''The Final Pam doesn't need to shower. Germs and dirt are too afraid to get close to her.''' '''The Final Pam is called that because she felt like it. Also she's always the last one standing in a fight.''' '''Not even No one or thing can rank above Pam.''' '''You break the internet? Well, Pam breaks you.''' '''Pam can have sex with anything.''' '''Pam has a bodycount of 0. She never kills, just gives a major asswhooping. She COULD kill all of her foes at once, but that would deprive her of any friends. ''' '''Pam COULD make the entirety of JBW (admins included) her bitch, but wheres the fun in that?''' '''She practices a self created taught martial art called "Whooshing" (extra emphasis on the "Shing" and say the "whoo" while breathing out. So "HwooSHING). ''' '''''The Pam Rap''''' '''M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MUSIC PLEASE!''' '''LETS DO THIS''' '''I'M THE BIG MOMMY. BIG-BIG MOMMY. ''' '''BABI BABI BIG MOMMY, BIG-BIG-MOMMY, I'M THE BIG MOMMY, BIG-BIG MOMMY''' '''BABI BABI BIG MOMMY, BIG-BIG-MOMMY, I'M THE BIG MOMMY, BIG-BIG MOMMY''' '''wOAH''' '''WHIP SOME ASS''' ''Big piece of...'' '''I'M BACK AND ABOUT TO STORM''' ''Big piece of...'' '''FINAL PAM, A LEGEND REBORN''' ''The Chosen One...'' ''Oh yeah, save us big mommy'' (Foreign language babble) (WIP) Gallery